


Meant to be

by NoFear



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoFear/pseuds/NoFear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is lost and hurting. She parties and drinks a lot. But at one party she meets the girl that could mend her broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lost and Insecure

It had been six months. Six whole months since her heart had been tore out and shattered into millions of pieces. Costia, Lexa's long term girlfriend had been tragically killed in car accident. The other driver barely made it out alive, but he survived and she didn't.

Lexa shut down, she could not function without her, she was lost and stuck in darkness with no clear path to find her way out. It seemed as if the darkness never ended.

Lexa had resorted to drinking her problems away hoping to find her answers at the bottom of the bottle, but it never seemed to help. She attended regular parties and drank Monday through to Sunday.

She was never able to remember the night before it was a blur and haze to her.

It helped momentarily. The drinking. But the pain always found away back in, never able to keep it at bay. Anything she ever did could extinguish the hurt she felt.

One night at a legendary Raven Reyes party Lexa had kissed another girl, random out of the blue, and it felt so wrong and foreign to her. Panic streamed through her as she sprinted away from the situation. She ran until she got to the place her heart always took her.

It was the edge of a cliff that looked over the beautiful night lit city. It was there she felt most at ease. She sat there fro a while, tears tumbled down her cheeks.

That night she promised to never love again. Hodness Laik Kwelness. Love is weakness. And her guard and walls around her shattered heart began to rise.

Since then Lexa was going to parties every weekend and purposefully always tried to get wasted. Her life was crumbling before her and she kept on falling. There was no stopping. No safety net. Not yet anyway.

\--------

Clarke was a very serious girl. Was always the sensible one out of her friends, kind of the party pooper. She preferred to stay at home and draw instead of attend parties and get wasted with her friends, It just wasn't her scene.

Where as Raven, Octavia, Lincoln and Bellamy loved to party, they saw it as a way to release all the stress they had building up because of their studies. They couldn't understand why Clarke never joined them.

Clarke was studying to become a doctor, following in the footsteps of her mother, even though her passion was always art. She just wanted to make her mother proud and to finally accept her.

It was late one night and Raven rang Clarke to see if she wanted to come over to her house as she was throwing a party...again.

And to her own surprise instead of saying no she actually said yes.

She just needed to take her mind of things and for once she decided a good drink would do that.

What she didn't know that her life was about to change by going to this party.


	2. Parties

Once again Lexa was at another Raven Reyes party, getting wasted and trying to drink her feelings away. She was standing alone isolated in the corner of the room scouting around with her eyes.

She watched as people sloppily made out, Spilt drinks down one another, danced like complete looneys. But generally was having a good time.

Her eye caught a glimpse of a stunning blonde girl sitting alone on the couch, beer in hand and no companion in sight. Her hair shimmered like the sun and Lexa immediately felt drawn to the girl.

Lexa took a large swig of her liquid courage and confidently paced towards the girl sitting right beside her.

The girl turned her head to look at Lexa and the first thing Lexa saw was the girls captivating blue eyes.

They were like the sky and the sea had met and united to form one. For once Lexa was truly lost for words.

 

Her heart pounded as she struggled to speak.

"Err... Hey i'm Lexa"

"Clarke" The girl slurred back

"i havn't see you around before, are you new to the area?" Lexa questioned, her heart rate still rapidly climbing.

"No, I just tend to stay away from these parties, not normally my scene. I might actually get out of here."

"W..Wait. Stay" Lexa clasped her hand over her mouth, shocked at the words that had bombarded out of her mouth.

"Sure. But can we get out of her. Go some place quieter."

"Yes. Of course we can. I know a place, 5 minutes from here."

"Okay cool. Let's just go i wont bother saying goodbye as Raven is probably hooking up with Bellamy and Octavia is probably with Lincoln. They won't notice i'm gone."

The two girls walked side by side until they reached a bench. They sat at opposite ends of the bench just quietly admiring each other through broken stares.

"So what made you come to the party tonight?" Lexa murmured.

"Well i just had to get out the house, my thoughts were drowning me and i just needed to get out and find a way to forget. You know?"

"Yes. I understand. I know that feeling very well, want to talk about it?"

"Hmmm" Clarke hesitated at the thought of sharing her secrets to someone she barely knew but Lexa made her feel at ease. " Well, i had my heartbroken and i've not been able to mend it. Everything reminds me of her. The way she smiled. Laughed. Cried. Kissed. Loved. She is always here with me everywhere i go and i just want her gone. Even though she walked out on me it still feels as if she is here."

 

They talked for a few hours, telling their stories and getting to know each other. They found in some ways they were very similar but yet still very different.

Even though they were strangers to each other it felt as if they had known one another for most of their lives.

They traded numbers as they both wanted to meet again.

 

Clarke edged closer to Lexa and took her hand in her own. The touch was electric and sent shivers through Lexa.

Nothing had felt right since Costia. 

Nothing.

But now she met this angel and things felt like they were finally changing for the better.

Lexa could feel the warmth radiating from Clarke's body as they both slowly edged closer and closer so that their shoulders were touching.

Clarke unsurely leant forward. Her eyes flickered from Lexa's enchanting green eyes to her perfect lips.

As she went in Lexa began to panic. She pulled away. Her guard once again shooting back up.

"I'm sorry, but i have to go, i forgot i need to let my cat out..."

And with that said Lexa ran to where her heart always took her.

 

She found herself at the edge of that cliff, But not because she felt guilty and wrong. But because something actually felt right. Like something was finally going to change for Lexa.

"Silly, STUPID LEXA!" she shouted at herself.

Why did she run?

Why?

Her mind raced back to Clarke and the way she left her.

 

Lexa searched her pockets to find her phone and found Clarke's number.

She tapped out her message.

Lexa re-read the message over and over again until she built up enough courage to hit send.

 

Clarke's phone buzzed.

On her screen she saw it was a message from Lexa.

Lexa [1:40am]: I'm so sorry about the way I left you. Please forgive me and meet me for coffee sometime next week. I will explain to you my sudden panic

Clarke [1:45am]: Look you don't have to. I understand, you probably don't even like girls

Lexa [1:47am] No really i want to. And oh I really do like girls :)

Clarke smirked at the last part of the text as she replied

Clarke [1:50am]: Okay. Thursday next week at the coffee shop in downtown. 3pm. And Lexa i'm sorry i made a move. Its just it's not been a long while sonce i have had an instant connection with someone.

Lexa [1:56am]: Alright I will be there c: And no do not apologise i should be the one saying sorry. And Clarke i felt it too. Goodnight. Sweet dreams :*

Clarke [1:57am]: Goodnight Lexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may be all over the place. But i hope you enjoy this fanfic c:


	3. Meet me in the coffee shop

Clarke and Lexa had been texting ever since that night. It was constant, all day everyday, both very excited for Thursday. Their connection was so strong even though they hardly knew each other.

Thursday came pretty quick. Lexa started to stress as she had no idea what to wear. She had tried on half her wardrobe until she finally decided on the black jeans and the plaid shirt.

She slowly made her way to downtown as she was very early arriving at the coffee shop. Her hands shaking as the nerves kicked in.

For the first time in a very long time she was going open up to someone. She actually trusted this girl to ket her in.

 

On the other hand Clarke was pretty chilled. She just threw on some casual clothes and left a couple of minutes before she had to meet Lexa. She paced to the coffee shop and noticed the other woman was already there, sitting in the corner of the shop.

'God she looked beautiful' Clarke thought.

She pushed open the door and made her way over to Lexa.

"Hey Lexa, how are you?"

"Hello Clarke. I am well thank you. Yourself?"

"I'm very good thanks." Her lips curling as she smiled at Lexa.

"So I guess i have some explaining to do" Lexa spoke seriously.

"I guess you do" Clarke replied.

"Let me start by saying I am sorry for the way i reacted last week. It's not that I didn't want it to happen because trust me i did. But it is just.. I panicked and didn't know how to react and..."

Clarke cut her off. "Then why just not stop me and explain instead of run?" Clarke reached over the table and took one of Lexa's hand in her own trying to help the other woman relax.

The feelings of electricity flooded back. The touch flaring a fire in the pit of Lexa's stomach.

"I... I had to run because I had no idea what to do. It has been six months since I have felt anything other than hate. Six months ago my girlfriend was killed in a car crash. They say the impact would have killed her instantly and that she wouldn't have suffered, but I can't shift the image of her lifeless body from my head. I had never felt so lost in my life. I now live by the term Love is Weakness. I have never let anyone in as much as I have let you."

Lexa took a deep breath and sighed in relief. It felt as if the weight of her problems had been lifted. The ones she had chained to her legs and been broken and she could finally see herself able to be happy again.

Clarke gave her a reassuring smile. "I understand how hard that must have been for you. And I am happy you shared that with me. But please stop running. Stand still for a while... with me."

Her hand stroked over Lexa's trying to find a sign that it was appropriate.

"I will try, you know it is not easy, but i will try."

"So I know this is forward but i was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me. Because quite honestly I really like you."

I took no thought for Lexa she knew exactly what her answer was. "Yes. I would love to go on a date with you Clarke. And i like you too."

Both women blushed as Lexa let out a slight giggle.

"Okay so now we have gotten all the awkward stuff out the way, would you like to get some coffee?"

"I would love some coffee. I will have a mocha." Lexa reached into her pocket but was quickly stopped.

"It's okay i have this round."

"Are you sure Clarke?"

"Of course I am, who wouldn't want to buy a coffee for a beautiful woman."

Lexa had a huge cheesy smile on her face as she watched Clarke go and order.

Lexa had not smiled like that in a while and it felt good. It felt like the darkness was finally lifting.

A few coffees later and both women decided they didn't want there time together to be up just yet. So they just decided to start their date early. They first went to the cinema to watch a random soppy film that ended up making Clarke cry. So Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke and pulled her in close to comfort her.

After the cinema they went for a simple yet romantic candle lit dinner.

And then they talk a long walk, hands interlocked and laced together the whole way. Lexa took her to her place to the edge of the cliff. 

She had never taken anyone there before, not even Costia. It was her own special place but she wanted to share it with Clarke.

"Lexa. It is beautiful up here. Do you come here often."

"Yes. I come here to get away from life sometimes, just when i need that little break."

"Well i love it. Thank you for showing me."

With that said it was Lexa who turned towards Clarke and slowly moved closer so their bodies were almost touching. She placed her hand on Clarke's Cheek. She wanted to know everything about the girl standing in front of her. She wanted to feel every inch of her. But in this moment she wanted to feel Clarke's lips on hers. Lexa titled her head down as she slowly placed a kiss on Clarke's lips. Clarke's lips were smooth and tasted like cherry chapstick. 

Clarke kissed her back, tilting her head slightly to deepen the kiss. Her hands found their way to Lexa's hips as she pulled at them pulling their bodies until they were flushed against each other. This earned a slight moan from Lexa. 

Their lips moved in sync until Lexa broke it off and leaned her forehead against Clarke's.

"Thank you for today. I have not been so happy in a very long time." She spoke her breath heavy.

"I have enjoyed it so much. I am glad i went to that stupid party. It brought me and you together."

They stayed there for a while locked in each others embrace placing small kisses on each others faces as they watched the sun slowly set. 

"I will walk you back home if you would like?" Lexa asked Clarke

"Sure. Only if i get to hold your hand though."

"Of course you can, you can hold it whenever you like"

They walked in silence for most of the way just enjoying each others company. Hands interlaced the whole way.

"Well here's my house thank you for walking me back, I had a lovely day today. Can i see you tomorrow?" Clarke shyly asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home okay. And yes you can see me tomorrow. I will pick you up around 12?"

"12 sounds perfect, i will see you then."

Lexa’s thumb grazed over Clarke’s cheek. She gently cupped Clarke’s head and leaned in and gave Clarke a soft lingering kiss. Slowly pulling back wanting to savour the moment.

"Goodnight Clarke."

"Goodnight Lexa."


	4. First Fight

Clarke and Lexa had being going strong for about 3 months now. Falling for one another more and more each day. They saw each other most days as they couldn't stand to be apart.

They had this bond. A rare one that didn't come along often, and they had found it together.

\-------

Clarke[1:30pm]: Any plans for tonight? Fancy coming out with me, Octavia, Lincoln and Raven?

Lexa[1:35pm]: I would love to babe but i'm actually going out with some old friends. But we can do something tomorrow.

Clarke[1:42pm]: Oh okay that's fine. See you tomorrow.

\-------

Later that day Lexa went to the bar to meet her friends. Echo was her friend since 3rd grade. The funny story was that before they were friends they were enemies. Forever shouting childish slurs at each other, until in the end they had a fight.

Lexa obviously got the better of Echo and won. But after that day they were inseparable. Indra had also shown up which was very rare as she was always travelling. And then there was Anya, Lexa's big sister.

She hadn't seen Lexa since Costia dies because she knew Lexa would push her away and do something she regretted. She needed her space and her sister gave it her. 

Also Anya had her own problems and demons that she needed to deal with while she was away.

The girls were laughing and having a good catch up. Drinking and talking the night away. Lexa had her arm around Anya's shoulders giggling as they spoke. For any person walking past and looking in would seem they were dating and it's exactly what Clarke thought.

Clarke was slightly drunk and had decided to leave her friends and walk home. On her way back she saw her girlfriend through the bar window.

Her mouth hung open when she saw Lexa and Anya. She couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. HER girlfriend was hugging another girl. Laughing, and tugging at her top.

She didn't want to be seeing this. She felt sick. Her heart broke because Lexa looked happy with the girl, she looked comfortable and Clarke was jealous. 

 

Lexa stopped laughing, her face dropped and filled with shock. She quickly withdrew her arm from Anya's shoulders. Lexa saw Clarke staring at her with tear filled eyes through the window.

She was slightly confused at why Clarke was standing there on her own and why she was crying.

Clarke's head dropped, her eyes fixed on the pavement as the blonde began to slowly stumble away. Lexa sho up out of her chair and sprinted after Clarke.

"Clarke! Wait! What are you doing here? Why are you crying? Babe talk to me." Lexa started to worry.

"I..I..I saw you with that girl. Holding her, laughing, you looked happy with her." Clarke began to sob. "I don't want to be the one to stop you being happy with someone else."

"Clarke, I promise it is not what it looks like. I am yours. I only want to be yours." Lexa pleaded.

"I saw you in there though. Look i'm just going to go home."

Lexa reached for Clarke's face to try and comfort her but Clarke backed off. This hurt Lexa more.

"Let me explain, please Clarke." Lexa shouted, slightly frustrated at the drunken Clarke.

"It is okay Lexa. I fully understand. Goodbye."

Lexa watched as Clarke stumbled away from her. She lashed out and hit the wall in anger. Instead of going back to the bar Lexa just decided to go home.

She sent a quick text to her friends and sister explain where she had gone and why.

The brunette couldn't sleep that night, the only thing on her mind was Clarke. She knew Clarke acted the way she did because she was drunk but it still infuriated Lexa. She did't want to fight. She loves Clarke.

She just didn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just quickly wrote this chapter as i have been studying for exams. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy it c:


End file.
